


Stay Alive

by Kamaleen



Series: Stay Alive [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Sadism, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sex, Sexual Content, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A greater good?!" Ben suddenly shot up from where he was sitting. He startled Poe, and almost knocked the chair over. "There is no greater good! There is only loss! Only pain!" Ben growled, and for the first time, Poe was scared. The young man in front of him seemed to be filled with rage and fury. "This war, this fight, is useless, pointless." He whispered, resting his head against the wall.</p><p>---</p><p>"I think I've made it clear that he is mine."</p><p>Kylo Ren's cold voice replied, cutting Poe from his train of panic thoughts. It made Poe froze from surprise, before a brief relief washed over him – knowing that Kylo Ren and Hux were not going to team up.</p><p>"Well, then I have to apologize that you're too late." Hux replied, Poe could image the arrogant general smirking at the masked Sith. "Electrocuting did not work with him, so I decide to test my new method of torturing. It seems like he is enjoying himself, right Mr. Dameron?"</p><p>"Fuck you." Poe gritted out, squirming helplessly against the straps that kept him in place.</p><p>"He is mine." Kylo Ren said again. His voice was cold and filled with wrath. "This time you have crossed the line, general Hux."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I've - in the end - decided to continue this story. Damn, what was I thinking? Never mind, here it is!  
> I think the first chapter is a bit too slippery and somehow might be full with errors, but I'm too sick to check it again. So. I apologize for any mistake I've made, I will fix them as soon as I get better.
> 
> By the way, this story is a sequel to 'Keep Breathing'. And I don't have a beta for this fan-fiction yet, so, in case anyone is interested just let me know ^^

 

 

 

It had been a while since Poe could feel such coldness. He sighed and pulled himself together. He had to focus on his mission.

'Poe! Are you there?!'

"Yes! What is it Eagle 3?" Poe asked as he moved the X-Wing through the forest of Dalina. He wanted to curse their Intelligence, _how the hell they thought that this planet could be the best place to meet their spy_?

'We're under attack!...'

A scream in horror was heard, before the communication was cut. Poe cursed, he knew going her was a bad idea!

'Eagle 3, and 4 are down!'

'I'm hit!'

'We lost Eagle 8!'

'Eagle 10 is down!'

'Abort the mission! I repeat! Abort the mission!'

The commander's voice spoke through the intercom. Poe cursed, he was nearly there!

"Order rejected Commander, I'm almost there!" He shouted through the intercom. "I can make it!"

'Poe no! It's a...'

"A what? A trap?!"

Poe shouted, but the communication was cut. He grunted before preparing to turn his ship back when a missile came out of nowhere and hit him right under where he was sitting.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Poe thought about him - Ben. The boy he met in his earlier day as one of the Resistance's best pilots.

Poe had been officially made the pilot of the Resistance for a year when he met Ben. A teenage boy with gentle eyes and dark beautiful curly hair. The boy was tall and a bit coltish – almost gangling.

He was just exiting his X-Wing when he felt as if he was being watched. He looked around and from the corner of his eyes; he saw a boy watching him - staring at him - from the corner of the hanger near his fighter. Poe grinned, before he looked back, telling the younger man that he was caught.

The boy startled and Poe smiled. Well, he was used to people staring at him when they thought he didn't notice. Mostly Poe ignored them, except when 'them' were beautiful girls, since he was quite famous from being one of the most skilled pilot the Resistance ever had so far; he knew people mostly couldn't help but to at least look at him as they walked by.

"Hey kid," Poe called, enjoying the sight of young beautiful face heated up from embarrassment. "Come here. I won't bite."

The boy, with reddened face, nodded and walked toward him. The more he came loser, the more Poe could see details on his face. High cheekbones, large yet prefect nose, thin lips, curly hair, and dark gentle eyes.

"What's you name kid?" Poe asked as he studied the boy's face and clothes. He was dressed in simple clothes Poe saw everybody in the galaxy wear. The kid was probably some workers/pilots' child.

"Ben." The kid replied, a shy smile appeared on his face. "You are Poe Dameron, right?"

"That's right kid." Poe grinned. "So, what are you doing here, kid? Are you a pilot student?"

"No," Ben shook his head. "I'm not a pilot student. I graduated last year."

"Whoa," Poe raised his eyebrows. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I, um," Ben scratched the back of his head. "I work in the other hanger. I'm just here to see…things."

"I see," Poe nodded, immediately understood. This was the hanger for battleships. A ship for simple or 'peaceful' travelling and getting supplies were in the other hanger. It meant that Ben was never trained to fly the Fighters, or he simply didn't pass the test to be one.

"Poe! The meeting will start in five minutes!"

As Poe was about to say to Ben that he could ask anything he want about the Fighters, his comrade called him.

"Got it," Poe sighed, turning back to see that Ben was gone. That made Poe mentally pouted. He honestly wanted to talk to Ben more, to get to know the other. However, he had a feeling that he would meet Ben again, so Poe waited.

 

 

Poe met Ben again on accident. He was sent to the control room. It's an urgent meeting. General Organa would be briefing them herself. Poe had heard that the Intelligence just succeeded cracking a secret code they got from their spy.

He was about to round the last corner to the command room when someone walked right into him – nearly knocking Poe over. It's Ben. And the kid looked frustrated.

"Poe, I'm so sorry." Ben said, startled as he pulled still confused Poe back to his feet. "I, um… I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going."

"It's okay kid," Poe groaned, rubbing his back. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I… I just…" Ben stammered, "I have to go." And with that, the kid blended in with the crowd around them and disappeared. Poe frowned. He had a feeling that something was up – something bad. However, he had a meeting to attend, and it's a meeting with General Organa herself; he definitely must not be late.

 

 

The third time Poe met Ben, it was in the middle of the night. He just got out of the party celebrating their latest triumph against the First Order's fleet. They were able to save lots of people the First Order enslaved to work for their mines. They bombed all of the mines and saved most of the people – also overpowered the fleet that was the First Order's reinforcement.

Poe was on his way back to the hanger to check on BB-8 and his ship when he saw Ben, standing alone in the corridor to the hanger. He was staring out of the window to the forest outside their base. The kid looked sad, to be honest, and Poe wanted to know what was going on.

"Hey, kid." He called, and Ben immediately turned toward him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ben replied, short and tight. Poe knew the kid was hiding something from him.

"Hey, I know something definitely goes wrong here." He said. "What is it? Keeping it to yourself is not going to help." He added, stepped closer until he was standing beside Ben.

"Are you trustable?" Ben asked with a cold monotone voice, and without looking at Poe. It made Poe frowned before he decided to study Ben's posture. The kid looked tensed, both his hands were balled into fists. His lips were pressed tightly against each other. The once gentle eyes were hard and cold, staring blankly to the peaceful forest outside the window.

"I prefer to talk a lot, but I can keep secrets." Poe replied, watching Ben slowly unclenched his hands. "I won't tell anyone about this." He continued slowly, hoping that Ben wouldn't just leave.

Ben abruptly turned to stare at him, and Poe looked back. The taller male's eyes were full with something near rage, and something near misery – immense sadness. Two emotions Poe only saw in the soldiers who lost their closest comrades – friends – in the battle, or worse, forced to watch their friends died without being able to help.

"I'm a force-sensitive." Ben said, his voice was cold and sad. "I was in the command ship of today's mission. I felt everything."

"What?" Poe was gaping now. "You are a force-sensitive? Awesome!"

Ben just glared at him and sighed. "No, it's not awesome." He said, looking away. "It's a curse." He added bitterly.

"Why is it a curse?" Poe frowned. "Does anyone know about this? You're going be a Jedi, right? You are going to meet the most kickass resistance ever! You're going to meet Luke Skywalker!" He said excitedly. Luke Skywalker was the legend every Resistance soldier knew and praised. He took down the most powerful Sith lord and freed their galaxy from the Empire. Poe had seen Luke Skywalker twice, when the great Jedi was talking to his sister, general Organa.

"It's a curse." Ben shouted, punching the wall besides the window. His action startled Poe, but the pilot didn't let it show as he watched Ben slowly rested his forehead against his fist.

"I felt everything." Ben repeated, almost whispering. "The pain, the happiness, the joy of all the Resistance, the relief and happiness of the slaves. But the pain, the pains are too much. I… I can feel every scream for life when they were killed, both Stormtrooper and our men alike. I can feel their agony, I felt how they felt to be burnt alive in the explosion. I felt everything as if I were them. I…. It's too much. It hurt too much."

Then Poe realized Ben was crying. Tears streamed down his eyes, and the teenage groaned before trying to wipe them away.

"Ben," Poe called. His body moved on its own, before he found himself pulling Ben close, holding, letting the taller male cried on his shoulder. "Shhh, I'm sorry Ben. I didn't know…"

"It's okay, you didn't know." Ben replied, burring his face further into Poe's shoulder. His arms wrapped around Poe, holding him close, clutching him, and cried.

"Shh…shhh…" Poe tried his best to comfort the other. He rubbed Ben's back gently, trying to think of anything to cheer the boy up.

It was awhile before Ben's sobbing died down. He finally pulled away. There was no tear, but his eyes were red and still sad.

"Thank you." Ben said, cheek slowly reddened. "You really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." Poe replied, smiling. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes," Ben nodded quickly, brightened up. Poe grinned, before he leaded the boy to the hanger, chattering their ears off with how awesome his ship, his droid, and his squad were. Ben seemed to be happier, a lot happier. He asked Poe several questions about how each ships worked, and Poe was more than glad to answer. Anything to make Ben happy.

"By the way, Ben." Poe asked after it's getting late, and they both should probably get to their sleeping quarters by now. "What is your position on the command ship? And does anyone know that you are Force-sensitive?"

"My parents know." Ben replied, he suddenly sounded empty. "I um, I'm kind of an apprentice there. My parents are going to send me to train with Luke Skywalker as soon as he is free from his missions. They said he is going to take me to the Jedi temple himself."

"That's wonderful." Poe smiled, grabbing Ben's arm. "You are going to be okay, Ben. I'm sure Mr. Skywalker will teach you how to deal with your power. You are going to help a lot of people."

"I'm not sure." Ben sighed. "I, I'm not even sure of what we are doing here. I mean, seriously! We have been smuggling from the old Empire, the so-called First Order. We have been fighting them, freeing planets I don't even sure they were enslaved. I mean, how do you know we are doing a right thing? The people we fight, they have families, friends, comrades, feelings; they are just like us. Are we really doing the right thing?" He turned toward Poe, desperation in his eyes. Poe knew Ben was losing his trust in the Resistance - he was asking for a confirmation.

"I'm sure we are fighting for the right thing." Poe replied, firm and confident. "Our mission is to free every planet, every soul, from the darkness that has been eating this galaxy for too long. And we are going to success, I promise."

"Thank you." Ben nodded, finally smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." Poe smiled back, before they both walked side by side to the sleeping area. The parted way and Poe smiled all the way to his room. More Jedi! This is a great news! However, he didn't tell anyone as he climbed onto his bed. Poe was going to keep this night a secret. Ben would want it that way, and he wanted it that way too.

 

 

After the encounter on the corridor, Poe had met Ben more on several occasion. On the corridors, sometimes Ben would just go to the hanger to hang out with him. They did it secretly and Poe always found himself looking forward more and more for their next meeting. Ben was easy to be with. The boy was blunt, but honest. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind, and Poe wasn't either.

They got along very well. Poe even knew that Ben's favorite food was fish, and that he loved to watch the sunset. However, Poe had never asked about Ben's parents, and the other had never told him. Nevertheless, Poe eventually found out.

Poe and his team were waiting for briefing from general Organa about the upcoming mission in the command room. Then he saw Ben, entering the room with general Organa. They were discussing something which seemed to be very serious, as Ben frowned deepened and his eyes changed from gentle gesture to a cold and emotionless one.

Then it hit him. Poe had heard that general Organa had a son with Han Solo, the most famous and infamous pilot of this galaxy. His name was Ben Solo.

 _I'm the dumbest person ever exist in this galaxy._ Poe thought, wanting to knock his head against the control panel nearby. _Ben is general Organa's son!_

However, Poe hadn't had a chance to talk to Ben as the young Solo suddenly existed the control room. General Organa sighed, massaging her temples with a complicated expression on her face. Nevertheless, the general recovered quickly and walked over to them with a professional mask on her face. Poe sighed, fighting the urge to go after Ben, and concentrated on the briefing.

The mission didn't go as they planned. Instead, it was barely above disaster. Poe lost nearly half of his team, and his ship was heavily injured. It was pure luck that he made it back to the base without crashing.

He was immediately sent to the medical bay. And after hours of being semiconscious, Poe woke up to find Ben sitting beside his bed with a book he was clearly not reading it at all.

"Ben…" Poe called, and Ben immediately put the book down.

"You're awake." Ben gasped, moved the chair and himself nearer to the bed. "I… I tried to warn mom… general Organa, but she won't listen…"

"It's okay," Poe whispered, still weak from the wounds. "I figured out she is your mother a while ago."

"I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Ben said, resting his forehead against Poe's bandaged hand. "I've a vision, Poe. I saw you being shot, I saw the mission fail. I saw half of the fleet perished. I've tried to warn her, but she said you guys are going to be alright, you are the best."

"That's why I survive, we survive." Poe replied, caressing the boy's soft curly hair with his other hand. "It's okay Ben. This is war, we are prepared to sacrifice for a greater good."

"A greater good?!" Ben suddenly shot up from where he was sitting. He startled Poe, and almost knocked the chair over. "There is no greater good! There is only loss! Only pain!" Ben growled, and for the first time, Poe was scared. The young man in front of him seemed to be filled with rage and fury. "This war, this fight, is useless, pointless." He whispered, resting his head against the wall.

"Ben…" Poe tried to call the other, but Ben just shook his head – refused to come nearer.

"You should rest." The younger man said before he left the medical bay. Poe watched Ben walked out with a dull ached in his heart.

 

 

Poe got better in several days, and he was so ready to be release. Yet again, another mission was a disaster, and he was sent to the medical bay again.

This time, he woke up to find Ben crying silently besides his bed.

"Ben…" He called, and Ben immediately perked up.

"Poe! Are you alright?" The younger male asked, hands already on Poe's arm, mapping his upper body as to make sure he was real.

"I'm here Ben, still alive." He replied weakly, touching Ben's hands with his.

"Poe, I'm so sorry." Ben said, resting his forehead against the back of Poe's hand. "I was angry. So angry that when another vision came I didn't tell anyone. I'm such a fool…"

"Hey, hey, look at me." Poe sighed, trying to get Ben to look at him. He felt bad waking up to find Ben crying, and now he felt worse. "It's okay. I'm okay. See? Just scratches. I will live." He assured, holding Ben's hand as tight as he could. "See? I will live. I'm still alive."

"I was afraid I lost you." Ben replied, wiping tear from his face. "I… I wouldn't know what to do."

"I'm here. Stop worrying." Poe said softly, trying to hug the boy and ended up being hugged instead. "Have more faith in me Ben. I'm one of the best here, remember?"

"Yeah, and you just ended up here again." Ben snored, refusing to let Poe go. "I was worried sick about you." He added, buried his nose in Poe's neck and inhaled. Poe could feel shivers ran down his spine as he let Ben hugged him.

"I promise it won't happen again." Poe said, patting Ben on his back. After that they went back to normal. Ben kept Poe posted of what had happened in the base so far, and Poe tried to recover as quickly as possible. Nevertheless, he still could not get out of bed in the day Ben was scheduled to leave with Luke Skywalker.

 

 

"I will miss you." Poe said as Ben visited him before he would be going. "Can't wait for the day you come back. Which colour of the lightsaber you will wield I wonder?"

"I don't know." Ben chuckled, and Poe just realized how much the teenage boy had grown during a few months. "I think I will find out soon."

"Safe trip." Poe nodded, smiling. "See you soon."

"See you soon." Ben smiled, then he left.

Poe was released from the medical bay a few days after Ben left. He continued with his life as usual, fighting for the Resistance and eventually become the Resistance's best pilot. Years passed. He had survived so many battlefield, receiving more respects from both his comrades and his commanders. He was a role-model for the newbies and trainers.

Poe always thought about Ben, wondering of what he might look like, what he might be doing. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Ben. However, there was no contact from Ben, and Poe wasn't that bold to go ask general Organa about her son. So he waited, with the hope that they would see each other again.

Then one day Poe had a feeling as if something was wrong. Something had gone very, very wrong. However, he brushed it off and made his way to the command room, to receive his mission just like usual.

He heard a shout as he entered. General Organa was being carried out of the room by the medics, it seemed like she had fainted. Her husband, Han Solo, was right beside her. Everybody in the room seemed to be terrified, and shocked.

"What happened?" He asked, feeling his voice cracked as immense fear consumed him.

"There was a massacre at the Jedi temple, by a Sith." One of the officer spoke, voice shaken. "There was no survivor."

Poe felt as if his world was gone.

_Ben was training to be a Jedi._

_There was a massacre at the Jedi Temple._

_There was no survivor._

_Every Jedi trainer was gone._

_Ben was gone._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Poe woke up as pain shot through him. The last thing he remembered was crashing down to the ground. He tried to breath and suddenly felt so… naked. He blinked and confused as to why the world was still pitch black, then he realized someone had put a blindfold on him – probably a strategy to scare him, to make him felt intimidated. Also, someone had stripped off his clothes, leaving him on with only his underwear.

"Damn." Poe growled, tugging his arms and legs only to find that they were both locked and strapped down to the cold metal bed he was on.

Then he heard a door slid open, followed by heavy footsteps. Poe waited. He was quite sure who had captured him, so now he waited for a confirmation.

"Poe Dameron, Resistance's best pilot." A cold arrogant voice. It's Hux. So others' footsteps must belonged to the First Order's troopers. Poe grinned, trying to look unfazed as possible.

"Oh, hello general. How is your budget? I assumed that the Starkiller base was quite expensive, right? Is your Supreme leader pleased to find it turned to scraps?" He spoke, as confident as he could. And Poe knew he succeeded angering Hux as he was immediately electrocuted after he finished. It took all his self-control not to scream as the electric shocked his system, sending pain everywhere.

"Be careful, scum, I'm not as kind as our naïve Kylo Ren." Hux's voice now came from somewhere near his head. "I'm also not as patient as him either. So, you give me what I want and die quickly, or you can keep on getting electrocuted."

"I won't tell you anything." Poe laughed even that he was still ached all over from the earlier electrocution.

"We shall see about that." Hux replied. Poe heard the general walked away, and prepared himself for another electrocution.

 

 

Ten times, ten times Hux had asked him where the Resistance new base was, and ten time Poe laughed, only to be electrocuted again. He could tell from Hux's voice which became angrier more and more that the general's patience was going to run out soon, but also his tolerance for pain. Poe was brave, and bold. But he was just human, he had his limits. It depended on who would give up first, Poe or Hux.

"Maybe I should change my method." Hux said after the eleventh time Poe refused to speak. "I've heard that Kylo used mind-trick on you to get you to speak. Although I cannot use those filthy tricks of his, I do have some solution for that."

Poe growled at Hux's words. Half of him was embarrassed, while the other half of him was relieved that Hux didn't know he and Kylo Reb had had sex. However, now he was afraid of Hux's method than anything. His tolerance was running on low, also his conscious. Hux didn't have him patched up after the crash, his wounds hadn't been treated. He would not be able to withstand more torment before he would be literally broken.

"Droid." Poe heard Hux called. "Inject him with that drug." The general said, before Poe heard the man stepping away, letting a droid stepped in. The droid injected something into him through a hypodermic syringe.

At first nothing happened, then Poe started to felt warmness spreading to every part of his body, especially his crotch, despite the cold metal bed he was on. He grunted, his underwear suddenly felt too tight, way too tight, and his mind started to become foggy.

"Hey Asshole. What the hell is that?" Poe grunted, trying to suppress an urge to rock his hip against something. He felt his cheeks heated up from the drug and his own embarrassment.

"Strong aphrodisiac." Hux replied, satisfaction shown in his voice. "So, Mr. Dameron. Tell me how do you feel?"

Something was touching his already harden organ between his legs. Poe bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. This is bad, really, really bad. Damnit.

"I feel great." Despite his fear, Poe replied with a smirk, even that he could see nothing and didn't know who was watching him besides Hux. He hoped Hux wasn't broadcasting this.

"Good, because this drug will spend at least three days to wear off." Hux replied. "I'm counting on you not to dehydrate. Give him two more dose."

Poe wanted to scream in shock as two more doses were injected into him. He could feel himself blind with lust already. However, he didn't let his panic show.

"Thank you general Hux." He said instead, trying to ignore the fact that he was panting already. "So you're going to torture me by making me feel good? Not a very lever plan."

"No," Hux replied, voice cold with something sinister. "I've planned to let you here, immobile, and could do nothing until the drug wears off. Then, if you still refuse to tell us anything, I will give you three more doses."

Then Hux was gone. Poe could hear footsteps leaving, and the door whooshed shut. He grunted, trying not to move. The heat was constantly pouring, filling every blood vessel he had. He could feel his cock throbbing with need, also his accelerating heartrate. The drug made need and lust raged through his veins, roaming every part of him, making his mind blind to the need to release. He bit his lower lip, forcing himself not to give in or even whimper. He could not let Hux had what he wanted. He wanted Hux to give his release. He would not beg or make any sound. However, it was easily said than done. With lust and a painful overwhelming need to orgasm, it didn't take long for Poe to whimper in pain and need.

Suddenly, cold air was blown against the bulge between his legs. Poe groaned, arching himself up already. He moaned in frustration as he found himself could not do much with his arms and legs restrained. He tried to bug his hip again. Then, something was placed between his ass and the cold metal bed below, making him remain in the position of arching his back and presenting his crotch up. Poe groaned, grunting as he now could not move his hip vertically anymore, only little to the left and right.

"I'm going to kill you." Poe growled. He could almost see Hux smirked in triumph as his own consciousness was drifting away. Then something touched his still covered cock and vibrate, which made Poe screamed in horror from lust that surged through his vein, driving him to move his hip in any direction possible to get more friction.

As Poe though he could not stand it anymore, the vibrator disappeared. He whimpered as the need was killing him. And when he thought his body was calming down, the vibrator was back and the process was start all over again. Every time the vibrator was pulled away before Poe had a chance to orgasm, which drove the Resistance's pilot more and more toward his limit.

"Shit…Shit…Shit…" Poe whimpered, feeling himself leaking, with no release coming anytime soon. He was almost crying every time he was so close but could not reach it - could not go over the edge. His mind was getting foggier every minute passed. He knew he would not be able to withstand this. Soon he was going to give in. This torture was driving him insane.

Suddenly, as Poe was going to scream from pure lust and frustration, he could feel an immense anger raged through him. It shocked his system, freeing his mind from the drug for a moment. At first he was confused as the feeling was so familiar. Then he remembered it belonged to Kylo Ren.

Before Poe could think about why he could feel Kylo Ren, a vibrator was back, and it made him screamed for the release which would probably not be given to him unless he told Hux what the general wanted to know. In the back of his mind, the most conscious part of it, Poe could hear the door whooshed open. Then a vibrator was pulled away and Poe groaned in agony. He was about to beg when he heard general Hux's angry voice.

"What are you doing Kylo?"

_Kylo Ren is here?! Is he the one pulling the vibrator away?!_

_Is he going to team up with Hux? No, no! I'm not going to survive both him and Hux. No!_

"I think I've made it clear that he is mine."

Kylo Ren's cold voice replied, cutting Poe from his train of panic thoughts. It made Poe froze from surprise, before a brief relief washed over him – knowing that Kylo Ren and Hux were not going to team up.

"Well, then I have to apologize that you're too late." Hux replied, Poe could image the arrogant general smirking at the masked Sith. "Electrocuting did not work with him, so I decide to test my new method of torturing. It seems like he is enjoying himself, right Mr. Dameron?"

"Fuck you." Poe gritted out, squirming helplessly against the straps that kept him in place.

"He is mine." Kylo Ren said again. His voice was cold and filled with wrath. "This time you have crossed the line, general Hux."

"I don't see that it's going to be a problem…" Hux said, before he was cut off. Through his foggy mind, Poe wondered what was happening. He then heard a groan, followed by a whimper. Then he could hear Hux moaning.

_Don't tell me that…_

Poe almost gasping in shock as he realized what was happening. Kylo Ren was mind fucking Hux, just like how he did it with Poe.

_Shit! What the hell was he thinking?_

Poe thought, hearing Hux moaned and whimpered. He had to bite his tongue to prevent the memory of Kylo Ren mind raping him from surfacing. However, this time it was quicker, only less than five minutes for general Hux to start panting and pledging. Then he suddenly cried out in both agony and pleasure. Poe gulped. He knew Hux just orgasmed.

"Droid. Sedative, now."

Kylo Ren's cold voice followed. Poe tried to move, only to feel a needle jabbing at his arm. Then his mind and body went numb as the sedative overthrown the drug Hux gave him to give Poe a restless sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I must had made some mistakes. I hope they're not very obvious. I will try to fix them as soon as I get better.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Happy New Year ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. This is the Thai version of this fan-fiction  
> https://kamaleen.wordpress.com/2015/12/31/stay-alive-kylo-renpoe-dameron-chapter-i/


	2. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a bit sloppy, but I didn't know where to change/edit. So, here you are, chapter 2 with Poe finally with Kylo Ren. Also, I've to warn you, this chapter will mostly be about sex. So, those who didn't want to read, please wait for chapter 3 where there will be more talking and more progress between the two.
> 
> Ps. I've no beta for this chapter neither, all mistakes are mind. And if anybody wants to beta this story, feel free to contact me via the email on my profile ^^

 

 

 

Poe woke up with a slight headache. He groaned, trying to move and surprised that he could. He remembered being restrained, how come did he was still able to move?

"Where am I?" Poe frowned as he sat up. He found himself in on a bed, naked. He looked around curiously. The room was plain, and dark. Dim light shine from a tiny lamp on a dress at the far side of the room. He could make out a chair, a piles of boxes around the desk, a wardrobe, and two doors. He guessed that one must leaded to the outside, while the other was a door to a fresher.

"Okay," Poe took a deep breath, slowly putting his feet on the floor. The icy cold temperature nearly startled him, sent shiver down his spine. Poe grunted, forcing himself to stay still. He looked down at, intended to look at his feet, but frowned as he saw that he still had an erection.

"Shit, kriffing Hux." He groaned, before wrapping his hand around his shaft and jerked up and down quickly. The drug hadn't worn off, and he didn't know how long he had been out. But it seemed that he hadn't been out more than three standard days, since he still had an erection on.

It took a few minutes until Poe was coming, spilling his load on his stomach and his thigh. He kept himself from making a sound with one hand, the other wrapped tight around his organ until it started to soften.

"Must… get out of here." Poe panted, grabbing the nearby blanket to wipe himself clean. Then he got up and went to the wardrobe first, he was not going to walk around naked.

To Poe's disappointment, the wardrobe was empty. He sighed, decided to try the door instead.

The first door was locked. Poe didn't see any panel near it, nor a gap he could find something to wedge the door open. He grunted, turning toward the other door. However, before Poe could touched it he heard a voice of water dropping, sounded like someone was showering inside.

"Shit." He gasped, stumbled back. There was someone in there, probably his captive. Poe immediately looked for a weapon. The lamp seemed to be useful, but if it was Kylo Ren inside, Poe doubted that it would be any help. He saw a panel nearby and tried it, resulted in light turning on. He sighed, before continue to search for a weapon.

Then Poe heard the door slid opened, and Poe turned back. It was not the door to the fresher, but the door which was locked. And the person standing in the doorway was Kylo Ren.

Before Poe could do anything, he felt an invisible hand pushed him back, hurled him up and threw him on the bed. Poe grunted as his back hit the mattress, it was not hurt, but he rather had himself standing on the floor than on his back with his legs open. His cock twitched with interest as Poe felt himself being held in place by an invisible restraint, while Kylo Ren walked toward the fresher. The door to the fresher slid opened, and slid shut after Kylo Ren was inside.

"What?" Poe grunted, trying to move but it was no use. "You are not going to say anything?"

He heard nothing, no respond from Kylo Ren, as if the previous encounter didn't happen. However, with he still unable to move, Poe knew Kylo Ren was here.

"Hey!" Poe called again, feeling his blood being pumped toward his groin again. "Dude! I believe this is not a standard protocol for interrogation!" He tried to sound funny and relaxed, but with his conscious started to redirect itself from the situation at hand to his cock, Poe knew he was going to go through another torturing if Kylo Ren decided to do nothing.

Then Kylo Ren did something, and Poe moaned.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kylo Ren sighed as he relaxed against the tub which was half full. He let water sprayed down in his head as he focus on Poe. Icy cold water. His eyes stared blankly against toward the wall in front of him, every part of his body stayed still as he focused on jerking Poe off with the Force. He could heard Poe moaned, could feel the raging emotions, need, and lust from the man. Kylo smirked, before he shifted the invisible hand which was jerking Poe's cock, let it changed the angle before focussing on rubbing slowly and gently against the head. He added more pressure, and was reward with Poe's moaning louder.

The Resistance pilot was murmuring something about this was not going to make him talk. Kylo chuckled, he didn't aim for making Poe talk. The drug had made Poe's mind foggy, too annoying to read when it was full with forced lust and need. No, this was purely for his entertainment and practicing on the Force. Kylo gently added more pressure, and then let go of the man's throbbing cock. He could hear Poe moaned and cursed in frustration as he withdrew.

"You bastard! At least you can just get me off! You know I'm about to come, don't you?!"

Poe's angry voice made itself through the gap between the door and the floor. Kylo Ren smirked, before he focused on trailing a hand toward Poe's ass, squeezing each globe lightly instead. He could feel Poe jerked from surprise, before he slowly parted the cheeks. Kylo was more careful now, didn't want to accidentally tearing Poe's apart. To do delicate work with the Force was as harder than pulling down a starship. And he was aiming to perfect it.

Kylo gently touched Poe's opening with the force, probing slowly and softly to hear the man moaned and trying to thrust his cock into the air above. Kylo grinned, he was not going to let the man reach his orgasm until he had finished what he wanted to try first.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Poe felt like someone was fingering him. He knew its Kylo Ren, and the sick bastard was using the Force to fuck him. However, with his prostate being stimulated all he could do was groaning and cursing as pleasure erupted and surged though him - blinding him. He groaned and felt Kylo Ren going deeper, and deeper. Then he felt an invisible mouth kissing along his cock, before engulfing him whole. Poe moaned, jerking his hip as an invisible person kept sucking him, grazing him and teasing him with faked tongues.

"Blasted!" Poe screamed as he was pushed over the edge. His cock jerked and painted his stomach with his load again. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to regain his breath. For a short moment, Poe felt as if the restraint on his arms and legs became weaker. But when he tugged against them again he still could do nothing. Maybe Kylo Ren was impacted from this dirty ministration too, or maybe it was just his own imagination.

"Damn, you do know how to make someone feels good." Poe whimpered, still recovering from the orgasm he just had. There was no answer from Kylo Ren despite a gentle stroke along his thighs.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kylo gridded his teeth as he kept his hold on Poe in place with one hand, the other hand touched his cock and squeezed it, preventing himself from coming. No, he was not going to come, not right now. He wanted to fuck Poe as he came.

He let Poe rested as he turned the water off and relaxed against the bathtub after he was sure he wasn't going to come anytime soon. This place and the water were set with a freezing temperature on purpose, to increase his endurance. At first it was purely for his training, but right now Kylo started to see more benefits of it as he could sense that Poe's nipples were still hard from the cold.

With pure curiosity, Kylo slowly rubbed the hard numbs with the Force. Poe immediately moaned, and Kylo could feel how Poe was enjoying this session deep down. He could feel it from the start that Poe was not feeling the pain, rather enjoying his training as if he thought Kylo was not going to hurt him. The thought had Kylo snapped and unconsciously tightened his hold on the man in the bedroom. Poe hissed and he immediately letting go of Poe's nipples, but kept the pressure on the pilot's arms and legs the same.

When Kylo sensed that Poe started to feel horny again, he flipped the man to all four, knowing that with blood flowing downward the man would be even more sensitive to his touch. This time he didn't go directly to Poe's cock, but instead slowly caring his balls, tugging and ghosting it. Then he added a pressure against Poe's anus, only rubbing at the sphincter muscle of the entrance without going in. Poe grunted his approval and started blabbing about how he would be appreciate if Kylo let him control the pace. He could feel Poe slightly becoming more confident as Kylo hadn't done anything to literally harm him yet.

Kylo just ignore the pilot's words and focused on the nipples. He tugged them, squeezed them – which made Poe yelped, and rolling them until Poe was whimpering and moaning for another orgasm. Normally he wouldn't let his prisoners had any pleasure, but Poe was different. By the way, Kylo was still curious of more ways he might be able to make Poe turning into a whimpering and moaning mess.

After making Poe came again, this time without touching the man's cock, Kylo Ren slowly pushed himself from the water that had become warmer from his body heat. He let the pilot rest as he slowly emerged from the fresher with nothing on him, but still using the force to keep Poe in place.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Poe tried to move when he heard the fresher's door slid open. He wanted to see his enemy, but there was nothing he could do. He was tired from the orgasms and from fighting against the restraint.

"Why it took you so long?" Poe grided as he heard a soft footstep coming closer. He knew his cheeks were heating up from both lust and embarrassment to have his face and chest to the mattress - but his ass held up high in the air. Nevertheless, he would try his best not to show any weakness.

He tried to jerk his head to look at Kylo Ren, only to get a blindfold covered his eyes.

"Hey! Not fair! Why I don't get to see you!" He protested, before yelping as an icy cold finger – a kriffing real finger – touched his trembling hole. Just a soft touch had his muscle spasm excitedly, trying to suck it in. Then he felt the mattress dipped as someone had climb up behind him.

"It seems like the drug will make you going into heat faster and faster every round." A strange, yet so familiar, voice spoken. "Do you need a hand?"

"Watch young tongue princess, I'm not anyone's bitch." Poe snarled back, cheeks reddened from anger as to be treat as if he was an animal in heat.

A chuckle came, before a real finger pushed into him slowly. It's cold and Poe moaned, feeling his cock twitched. Then someone was over him, one hand caressing his chest, while the other rubbing the entrance of his anus.

"I think it's you, who had to watch your tongue." Kylo Ren's whispered against his eyes before pulling back. Poe groaned in frustration, then it changed into a moaned as he felt something hot and hard pushed against his hole.

"Is that the best you can do?" Poe shouted, fisting his hand on the sheet as Kylo Ren slowly pushed into him. He felt his overwhelming lust made him moved his hip back as far as he could to get Kylo in. It was burning at first, and he felt so awful inside, so awful to let his lust blinded him into presenting himself to a murderer – asking to be fucked.

"I see that you're not impressed." Kylo chuckled, slowly rocked his hip. Poe wanted to scream for the man to pick up the pace. With this rate, he would never reached his release, and having his cock hung between his legs without something to rub on wasn't helping at all. Right now Poe had given up on not giving in to the lust – but he would still keep his sharp tongue and cockiness.

"Of course I am not." Poe tried to sound disappointed. However, he knew he had to play this game carefully. He knew Kylo was just toying with him; the man had used the Force to only restraint his body, not invading his mind. He knew when Kylo decided that it was enough and just used the Force to choke every information from him – there would be nothing he could do to stop the man.

"Hm, I've to try harder then." Kylo simply pulled out, and Poe had to bit his lower lip to force back the moan. Then something icy cold with cuboid shape touched his hole. It was bigger than his entrance, slippery and kirffing cold. And Kylo Ren was pushing it in so slowly Poe wanted to scream.

"What the hell is that?!" he shouted, feeling it finally slipped passed the ring muscle and into his passage. It was kriffing cold, and kriffing amazing at making his cock twitch painfully with a need to release.

"An ice." Kylo Ren simply replied, with a dark chuckle. "It should help with the clean-up." He added, before pushing the second ice cube into Poe gaping hole. Poe groaned, swaying his hip to ease the ache from his back, but the movement only increase the sensitivity of his inside. He could feel the ice melting, and it pushing him toward his limit.

Another ice cube followed, and Poe bit back a moan as it nearly popped out of his ass when Kylo pushed it with less force, as if the knight of Ren was planning to place it just inside his sphincter muscle. Then Kylo pushed it in, and Poe bit back a moan as he felt it melt quickly from his body heat.

Kylo Ren pushed two more ice cube in, but pushed the six to stay just the entrance of his hole. Poe groaned, feeling the spasming of his much pushing it out. However, the ice didn't slip out as he thought, it just stayed there. Then Poe realized Kylo Ren must have used the Force to keep it there.

"Blasted!" Poe groaned, he was having a sensation overload. He felt amazing and terrified at the same time. Amazing as how these ice cubes turned him on, and terrified at what Kylo would do next.

Then an ice was placed against the head of his penis, and Poe screamed. He tried to jerk away, only to be kept in place by Kylo's cold hand. Poe grunted and tried to move away again, only to have to ice pressed harder against the most sensitive area of his cock. He moaned as Kylo rubbed the ice against him, before moved it to rub at the base, and up again. It felt good and horrible at the same time, and Poe was torn between moving his cock after the ice - or moving away from it. He could feel the ice cubes melting, both inside and outside.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kylo chuckled, and Poe could only moan back. Finally, when the ice that was rubbing his cock had nearly melt away, Kylo entered him again, more easily from all the water inside. Poe groaned, rocking his hip back, trying to reach his orgasm as quick as possible as he felt his wall fluttered around Kylo's cock.

Kylo seemed to take pity on him, as he fucked Poe hard and fast, driving his cock up to Poe's prostate every time. Poe finally came with a scream, painting the sheet below for the last time before he blacked out as pleasure and relief washed over him.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Poe woke up again to find himself alone on the mattress. He tried to think, before realizing that he was hard again. He jerked himself off, cursing Hux in the same time before he came with a groan.

The room was empty and quiet as Poe sat up. He felt something sticky straining his thigh, and looked down to see his own cum mixed with Kylo's. His cheeks reddened up before he wiped all of the evidence away with the blanket nearby, and ended up wrapping the blanket around himself as the room seemed to be colder than he had remembered.

Then the need hit him and Poe groaned as he felt his cock erected again after he just jerked off a few seconds ago.

He groaned and threw himself back on his bed, a hand on his cock. _So much for trying to escape. Kylo was right, this kriffing drug kept speeding up._ He moaned. _Three days, right? Yes, just three days. Come on Poe, as long as Kylo isn't in your mind, you're not going to break._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Kylo jerked up from his sitting position on the floor. Poe's emotion and presence radiated aggressively from his bedroom. Kylo sighed, started to think that having Poe near him while he waited for the drug to wear off was a bad idea.

When he went back from the mission to find that Hux already had Poe in custody, he was a little pissed. It's Phasma who informed him of Poe's capture, even when he had demanded Hux leaving Poe to him. And when he saw Hux torturing the man with such method, he was enraged.

 

After mindfucking Hux with all his anger and lust, Poe left Hux lied unconsciously on the ground. It would take several hours for the general to recover, and probably a month for him to get Kylo's shadow out of his mind.

He had his squad carried an unconscious Poe wrapped tightly in a blanket to his ship, and made his way to his secret base. It was a small planet which always furious storm covering its atmosphere. Only a skilled pilot who knew the way would be able to get the ship through a small opening of the air, and down to the surface. There was no one at his base but droids; it was perfect for him. However, with only one bedroom, Kylo knew he would have to sleep with Poe – or probably would have to let the pilot borrowed his best for the first week; resulted from Hux's drug.

It was both a benefit and disadvantage to have Poe near him; his meditation room was not very far from his bedroom. He could monitor Poe closely, but he also felt Poe's emotions. It was wrecked with forced lust and need all the time it started to give him a hard time to meditate.

 

Kylo groaned softly as he felt Poe orgasmed, again, before the man gave up escaping – for now. He sighed, decided that if he didn't tire Poe out again, he would probably not going to have a quiet night any time soon.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, put the blindfold off me will ya? I want to see your face." Poe groaned at the sixth time they fucked. It was the third night of the pilot staying here – in which all Poe had been doing was sleeping, fucking, and eating whatever the droid brought him. Kylo let Poe used his bathroom freely, while he spent his time in the spare quarter which hadn't had a real bed. But Kylo didn't care, he didn't need such comfort to stay alive.

"I don't think you will be pleased when you see my face." Kylo replied, nearly unable to contain the bitterness inside his heart - stopping it from spilling out with his voice, then bit down on the old scar he had given Poe months ago. His heart strangely and unexpectedly ached at how Poe might react when he saw who Kylo really was.

"No, it's not because what I will kriffing feel. It's about you being a fucking coward! Too afraid to show your face and look at your enemies in the eyes!" Poe shouted as Kylo pounded into him, pushing Poe toward the edge.

 

"Why don't you just read my mind and be over with it." Poe whimpered after they both orgasmed and collapsed together on to the bed. Normally Kylo would pull away and let Poe laid there until the pilot was hard again, or until Poe fall asleep. However, this time he was too tired to immediately left the bed right after sex.

"Your mind is foggy from the drug, full with lust and need." Kylo replied, his voiced sounded too breathless for his liking. Poe snored at him before turning away.

"Then what?" The pilot asked, "I will be 'taken care of' and become a fertilizer for some lucky plants you might keep? No, I probably be dumped into the garage, right?"

"If you wish, I can turn you into a fertilizer." Kylo chuckled, shaking his head. "We are not on the ship, and there are plenty of trees around here." He added before standing up. To be honest, he was exhausted from Poe's sex-drive. He mentally noted that he was going to pay Hux back for this.

Poe was quiet, probably waiting for him to say something more. Kylo remained silent, and Poe huffed.

"Go do whatever businesses you have." The pilot said, voice cracking from exhaustion. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kylo didn't move. He just sat there until Poe was finally asleep, that Kylo finally left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcomed :D
> 
> Also, for Thai version please standby, I will update the chapter as soon as possible ^^


End file.
